


Restless

by transgrelle (cuteashale)



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a lecherous grin, Rin rolls on top of Ai and pins his hands on either side of his head. “Um. Senpai?”</p><p>Rin tsks quietly and leans in close. “How many times have I told you not to call me that anymore?”</p><p>Ai flushes, the pink of his cheeks rounding as he smiles. “Sorry,” he murmurs then, shyly, adds, “Rin.”</p><p> </p><p>Rin and Ai's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends and welcome to my very first free! fanfic :))) I wrote this a couple of months ago for my friend and it was gathering dust in my docs so i decided to post it. pls be gentle with me i've never written these characters before and i'm not really sure what i'm doing tbh but i hope you enjoy!

For the third time in as many minutes, Ai rolls over. The entire bedframe wobbles and Rin is sure that if Sousuke was sleeping in the room he already would have come down from his bunk and knocked the kid out.

Rin, for his part, isn’t considering violence. He just wants Ai to _sleep_.

Again, Ai shifts. The blankets rustle and he kicks his feet, jostling Rin yet again. “Ai,” he hisses, kicking a foot out. His leg lands across Ai’s shins and he stills with a faint squeak.

“A-ah, I’m sorry.” He rolls to the side and squints at the frown on Rin’s face that he can just make out in the darkness. “Sorry. Am I keeping you up?”

Rin stares at him. “ _Yes_ ,” he stresses. “You’ve been wiggling around for twenty minutes. I’m _tired_ Ai. I wanna go to sleep.”

Ai grimaces and bows his head as much as his horizontal position will allow. “Sorry, sorry. I can’t seem to settle down.” Rin raises an eyebrow. “I’ll try harder!” Ai squeezes his eyes closed and huffs a tight breath out of his nose.

“S’not gonna work if you don’t relax.” Rin reaches out and hauls Ai closer to him, tossing an arm around his waist to keep him in place. “Be still.” Ai’s entire face goes red but he hunkers down and lies still against Rin’s chest.

For all of five minutes.

Rin groans when Ai starts to fidget, and he throws himself to the side, one arm flopping toward the wall. “Ai! What is the problem?”

“I don’t know!” Ai squeaks, sounding very close to frustrated tears. “I’m just restless, I think.”

Rin twists back to face him. “Restless,” he deadpans. Ai shrugs, fingers tip-tapping on his stomach.

Suddenly, it hits him. He just needs to tire Ai out so he’ll go to sleep. Easy.

With a lecherous grin, Rin rolls on top of Ai and pins his hands on either side of his head. “Um. Senpai?”

Rin tsks quietly and leans in close. “How many times have I told you not to call me that anymore?”

Ai flushes, the pink of his cheeks rounding as he smiles. “Sorry,” he murmurs then, shyly, adds, “Rin.”

Rin’s mouth is smiling as he presses it to Ai’s. Ai kisses back instantly, rising up into the soft pressure of Rin’s lips and teeth. His hands shifts under Rin’s grip restlessly, but ultimately still, fingers curled sedately into his palms.

They kiss slowly. It’s been several weeks since they became something more than friends but they’re taking it slow. Lazy make-outs and clumsy handjobs have escalated to blowjobs and the occasional hurried, naked frotting but they have yet to fuck.

Rin isn’t expecting sleepy kisses and over the clothes petting to turn into their first time, but as Ai’s legs wrap around his waist and his hands tangle in Rin’s hair, he starts thinking about it. About the sounds Ai would make. How his body would be so much warmer and tighter than his mouth or his hand.

Oh boy.

There’s lube in one of his desk drawers. Condoms too, thanks to Sousuke. It wouldn’t be a stretch, Rin thinks as Ai’s cold little fingers slip down the back of his boxers. He squeezes and Rin parts his lips on a moan.

“Ai,” he murmurs, turning his face. “Ai.” He looks down at the boy beneath him, his flushed face open, brows drawn in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” Ai asks, panting lightly.

Rin averts his eyes, cheeks hot. “No. Um. Do you think – Can I…” He trails off, finishes with a flustered mumble. “…fuck you?” He chances a glance down at Ai and finds him staring up at him in star struck wonder, his cheeks as red as Rin’s feel.

“You want to?”

Rin makes a face. “Of course I want to, dumbass. You’re my boyfriend.” Ai beams, flinging his arms around Rin’s neck.

“Then, yes, of course!” He squeezes Rin tight and Rin blushes into his shoulder, smiling.

“Okay, okay. Lemme up.”

Ai legs go of him and flops back into the pillows. He gnaws at his lip as Rin stands and starts digging around in one of the desk drawers. “You have –“

Rin turns around with a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube held in either hand. “Yeah,” he says with a grin. Ai blushes brightly and wriggles over in bed, working his boxer-briefs off his hips as Rin crawls in beside him. “Uh, how do you…?”

Ai covers his face with both hands and raises his legs, heels braced on the mattress.  “Like this, I think,” he murmurs from behind his fingers. His thighs shift apart as Rin moves between them.

“Relax,” Rin urges, bending to kiss Ai’s knee. “C’mon, Ai. I gotcha.” Ai nods and lowers his hands. He smiles a little nervously and reaches up to pull Rin down and kiss him. Their lips smack damply and Rin takes the opportunity to reach down and wrap a hand around Ai’s erection. He pulls slowly, stroking gently until the tension in Ai’s body releases and he’s back to rocking up against him and moaning softly.

“That’s it,” he murmurs, nipping Ai’s lower lip. Ai sighs, hands carding through Rin’s hair. Rin kisses him firmly and, using the kiss as a distraction, slides his fingers down to fondle Ai’s balls and the soft skin just behind them.

Ai tenses again, but only for a moment. Rin pets his free hand down his thigh and lets the other rub at the soft, puckered skin of Ai’s hole. Quietly, Ai moans Rin’s name, sinking deeper into the mattress as his legs pull upward.

“Does that feel good?” Rin asks. He doesn’t stop moving his hand, two fingers rubbing in slow circles and back and forth passes. Ai nods, brows furrowed and wet lips open on little breaths. “I’m gonna push one in, okay?” Ai nods again, brows drawing further together.

Slowly, Rin pushes the very tip of one finger inside of Ai. He watches his face carefully and startles when Ai’s eyes snap open. “Oh!” he breathes, blinking rapidly. “Oh. I…yes. I like that. Keep going.” Rin grins, ducking down to steal a quick kiss.

He pulls back and pulls his fingers away, much to Ai’s disapproval. Rin pats his knee and squirts some lube into his hand to warm between his fingers. When he drops his hand back down between Ai’s thighs, Ai’s hips rise to meet the pressure of his finger. Rin sinks in to the first knuckle with hardly any effort.

Ai moans and Rin moans with him, face hot. Ai looks beautiful under him like this. His mouth is open on continuous breathy sighs and his lashes flutter against his cheeks every time Rin pushes his fingertip in and out.

Rin works Ai open with curious fingers. It takes a few minutes to work out exactly how Ai likes it – medium speed, with deeper presses rather than shallow jabs – but once Rin falls into a rhythm, Ai opens up beautifully. Rin has to push the heel of his palm against his cock and resist the urge to rut into Ai’s leg and come just by watching him.

“Rin,” Ai pants, hips jerking. His cock bounces against his lower belly and smears precome across his skin. “Rin, please… I w-want…” His hips gyrate, body twisting desperately. “ _Please_.”

Rin nods dumbly, mouth slack. “Okay. Okay okay, yeah.” He pulls his fingers out of Ai and fumbles with the strip of condoms, slippery fingers making tearing one off difficult.

“Gimme.” Ai grabs for the condom and tears it open for him. Rin flashes a thankful grin as he scrambles out of his boxers  and carefully rolls the latex over his cock. Once it’s comfortably in place, he slips a hand under each of Ai’s knees and pulls his legs up.

“Ready?” His cock nudges against Ai’s wet hole and Rin bites his lip as Ai nods his head. He pushes in slowly, hips hitching forward until they meet the smooth skin of Ai’s ass. When Rin looks down, Ai has his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his hands are balled into tight fists at his sides. “Ai?” he questions hesitantly.

Ai’s eyes snap open and he blinks rapidly, a slow smile spreading across his face. “I’m okay.” His breath comes out in a tight rush and then he laughs, tension leaving his body. “You can move now.”

Rin stares at him for a second, then falls forward onto him, gushing, “Oh thank god,” into his shoulder. His hips start pumping immediately, quick, deep strokes that fully sheath him inside of Ai’s body.

Ai throws both arms around Rin’s neck and clings to him, his face buried in his shoulder to muffle the quiet, shivery moans he keeps letting out. Rin’s drops his legs and Ai winds them around his back, ankles crossed tight just over RIn’s backside. “I wanna hear you,” Rin murmurs into Ai’s ear. His face flushes and he shoves it further into Rin’s shoulder.

With a soft laugh, Rin pulls back so Ai can’t use him to hide. He pulls Ai down the bed a little bit, hands on his hips. “Don’t hide, Ai. C’mon.” Ai throws a hand over his face and squirms, the blush on his face spreading down his chest. Rin laughs again, breathlessly.

He tugs at Ai’s hips and lifts his lower body up off of the bed. AI’s legs fall from around his waist and land on the bed with a muffled thud. His breath rushes out of him in surprise and he uncovers his face to look up at Rin in surprise.

Rin grins. “If you don’t wanna be loud on your own,” he says, “I’ll make you.” Ai gulps.

Rin holds Ai’s hips in place and pulls back slowly until Ai’s rim is stretched obscenely around the head of his cock. Ai sucks in a sharp breath, fingers grabbing at the pillow under his head. As soon as he has a handhold, Rin slams into him, the head of his cock nailing Ai’s prostate. He twists his head to the side and moans loudly into the pillow, chest heaving, body seizing around Rin.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Rin does it again, and again, until Ai is panting, head tossing from side to side on the pillow as his scrabbles at the sheets.

“Rin!” he sobs, body twitching. “Rin, Rin, _Rin_.”

Rin drops down over Ai, one hand beside his head bracing him, the other still holding Ai’s lower body up off the bed. He kisses Ai hard, licking into his mouth with confident sweeps of his tongue. Ai moans, fingers clutching at Rin’s shoulders hard enough to leave marks that’ll get them in trouble at practice. Rin doesn’t care.

He sucks Ai’s lower lip until he moans again, desperate. Then he drops Ai’s hips and grabs his cock, wrist flicking as he strokes it hurriedly. “Come for me, Ai,” he breathes, lips just touching Ai’s.

Ai shudders in his arms and jerks, hips corkscrewing as his cock spurts between their stomachs. He goes boneless a second later, moaning weakly, his stomach still twitching with exertion. Rin sits back up and grabs his hips again, pulling him up slightly so he’s at a better angle to fuck into it. It only takes three more quick thrusts for him to come too, head tossed back as he moans Ai’s name.

He flops onto his back beside Ai a minute later, one hand resting on his stomach, the other pushed underneath his head. He waits until he’s caught his breath before slipping the condom off and dropping it on the floor beside the bed. He can clean up later.

Yawning, he turns to the side and sits up on an elbow, a small grin on his face. “So, you ready for –“ He cuts off when he sees that Ai is asleep, mouth open and drooling already. “–bed,” he finishes, smiling fondly.

He grabs his boxers off of the bed and uses them to wipe Ai’s stomach off. Ai doesn’t even move. He gives a quiet snort and his lashes flutter against his pale cheeks.

“Goodnight,” Rin whispers, leaning over to kiss Ai’s cheek. That earns him a mumble and Ai rolls toward him, burrowing into his arms. Laughing quietly, Rin wraps him in a hug and tugs the blankets over their legs.

Good night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know that was not very realistic first time sex i'm sorry. maybe one day i will write that but probably not. i hope it was fun to read, anyway! leave a comment maybe and thank you for reading!!


End file.
